


Soul Flash

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Gon wanted to find his soulmate, and when he did it was more then he could ever ask for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to write a one-shot of a Gon Killua soulmate story, I hope you enjoy!

The world around him was grey as it had always been, since the day he was born he could see nothing in color, and that fact was because he was yet to find his soulmate. Gon loved the idea of soulmates, that there was someone out there who was truly perfect for you, and he could not wait to find his. When he was 12 he decided, it was time to go take the hunter exam to become a hunter, but to also try to find his soul mate.

It was on the boat that he meets Kurapika and Leorio, and though when they first met the seemed to try to hate each other Gon could tell something was off. When they all came back inside the cabin after saving the crew man and their fight it finally clicked for Gon. “Your soulmates, aren’t you?” It was met with a moment of tension before they both sighed giving up, “apparently so.” Kurapika said. It was later that he found out that it wasn’t that they didn’t want to find a soulmate, but they were scared it would slow them down from reaching their goals. Gon had to laugh at that, your soulmate was supposed to be your perfect person, they were supposed to help you not slow you down.

After the boat incident, they stuck together, it seemed they excepted the facts. They could not be separated, they were like magnets. When they had finally reached the exam site Gon could no longer hold in his curiosity. “What does color look like?” Kurapika only smiled.

“Color is not something that can be described, you just simply must see it. All you need to know is that it is beautiful.” Gon frowned, he really wanted to know what color looked like! Gon then looked around the room one last time. It was then he saw a tuft of hair in the crowd, he suddenly felt a pull in his chest. The boy turned around to face him and time stopped, he was frozen.

“Hey Gon are you alright?” Leorio asked. “My soulmate.” Was all he could respond. In front of him stood a boy his age that had white hair a pail skin. Somehow, he suddenly knew the name of all the colors around him. The boy’s eyes were the most brilliant color of blue, his new favorite color.

Leorio and Kurapika gasped and followed Gon’s line of sight to see who he was looking at. “Him?” Kurapika asked. Gon could only nod his head. “Yea.” Before he began walking towards him. The other boy began walking to him as well. It wasn’t long before they reached each other.

“Do you see…” He trailed off, the other boy was in a daze as well. He nodded. “I’m Gon.” “Killua.” Do you want to come with me over to my friends?” Gon asked, Killua nodded. Gon reached out and took his hand, the moment their skin touched there was a large white flash. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on them. The room was silent and Kurapika and Leorio ran up to them when Kurapika finally broke the silence.

“Gon do you know what that was?!” Both Gon and Killua shook their heads their eyes never leaving each other’s. “That was a soul flash Gon! It means your souls have been reincarnated and found each other so many times that just being near each other makes you twice as strong. It’s rare and only happens around once every hundred years. The last couple to have it died 12 years ago. Gon and Killua spoke in unison. “I’m 12 years old.”

“Gon you two have the strongest souls in a century, you too are more perfect for each other than anyone could ever be.” Though Gon was trying to listen he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Killua’s brilliant eyes.

Suddenly the room erupted into applause and Gon and Killua were finally able to focus on what was happening around them. The once tense room was now cheerful and some of the most tough looking people were crying. “It’s so beautiful!” One said. “I can’t believe I got to witness this!” Said another. It was then that the wall began to rise. The room quieted down.

A man stood on the other side of the wall. He to wiped a tear away from his eyes. “I am aware of what just happened, and congratulations on you to finding each other, I hope you have a happy life together, but the reason you are here is to take the hunter exam. I am your first examiner, please follow me to the next exam site.” With that he was off.

Gon and Killua looked to each other once more and smirked, “Want to race?” Gon asked, “Go!” Was Killua’s response, and they were off.


End file.
